Studies on purification and characterization of a fatty acid hydrogenase will continue. Also fractionation and identification of supernatant fraction that supplies electrons and/or carrier for the hydrogenase will also be conducted. Characterization of the pathway for biohydrogenation of oleic acid will be studied. Studies on purification and characterization of a polysaccharide factor stimulating triglyceride synthesis and a protein in pig adipose tissue controlling glyceride structure will be continued.